Bring Me To Life
by aj173682
Summary: Rinoa breaks Squall heart. he can't live anymore so he writes a note and plan to end it all. Quistis will try to save him. the story is t for now but mit get changed later on. its a Quall and zephie story.
1. chapter 1

**He is something I wrote a while back**

"I realize you can't understand this but I've lost to much. Sis my father and now Rinoa. I can't go on anymore. She broke my heart and lift a huge hole inside of me. I don't want to live anymore. If your reading this it's to late. I'm sorry but I can't go on like this" Squall wrote in a note.

He left the note on Cid's desk and went for the elevator and pressed the f1 button and went down to the quad. After he got out he noticed the elevator descend to the md levels wear the garden holds it's supplies.

He then made his way out to the front gate and took one last look at garden before leaving. The garden was parked Dollet for the day.He made his way up to the beach like he had done one year earlier. He started to make his way to the communication tower.

Down in the md levels Quistis and Xu were finishing the inventory for there new supplies.

"You know we have to get Squall out of his office" Xu said.

"I don't know what to do. Poor Squall had his heart ripped out by that witch" Quistis said.

"Quisty you and I have been friends since we were Junior Cadets and I know you love that boy. You didn't take him to the secret area to tell him you were fired. You took him there to tell him you loved him but you didn't. Then you stepped a side and lied to him and your self that it was a sisters bond. What were you thinking" Xu demanded.

" I just wanted him to be happy" Quistis cried as tears started running down her face.

"Does he look happy now Quisty" Xu yelled.

"I don't know what to do" Quisty cried even more.

"Go get your man Quisty do whatever it takes and don't take no for an answer." Xu said.

Quistis then hurried off to the elevator leaving Xu with a smile on her face.

"I hate doing that but she needed the push now she and him can really be happy" she thought.

Squall sat down at the end of the platform. He starting thinking about when he was leaving for time compression. When he left his father and sis in the Lunatic Pandora. Then finding out that General Caraway had seized control of the Galbadian military and order the destruction of the Lunatic Pandora and that is where his family died.

That was the hardest thing he thought He would go through but he had her the love of his life. He was going to ask her to marry him but on that night she told him how she really felt.

"Squall I cant do this anymore you bore me. You never take me anyway new. Your always working I don't love you and now that I think about it I never did. How can someone love you. Your a cold person who only cares about his ego and your terrible in the bedroom. I'm leave for Timber tonight and I never want to see you again. I would love it if you would just die" Rinoa yelled in anger.

Quistis made her way up to Squall's office and she knock he wasn't there so she peaked in and when he wasnt there. So she made her way to the bridge so find him there.

She noticed a note on Cids desk it was addressed to everyone. She picked it up and started to read it. She froze and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I have to stop him maybe he is till in garden. I'm going to have to be fast if I can find him in time" she thought.

"Triple" she casted on her self and then casted "haste" three times on her self making her super fast.

She ran threw the garden" no sign of him here" she thought. She then ran throughout Dollet with still no sign of him. She then decided to try the communication tower. She then came to the door as it was locked from the inside." fuck" she said. Then used her Aura spell to use her limit break "laser eye to cut a whole in the door. She walked through the door and on to the lift but that wasn't working either. So she then casted triple float on her self to reach the top.

There she saw him still alive. He then stood up and leaned over the side and started to fall. She called out to him but he didn't hear her. So she raced across the platform and grabbed his arm. He was dangling there she was holding on for dear live.

He looked up at her " let me Quistis" he cried.

She looked down at him and saw his face he was a broke man. He look like he hadn't slept in months. He had big black rings around his eyes.

She need to save him she loved him so. She said to him " You go we go"

 **This was just chapter one I had to cover alot of stuff. So sorry if it seems a little rushed. leave a review or a pm tell me what you think.**


	2. The Kiss

**hey everyone hears the new chapter**

Just let me go Quistis" Squall cried.

She was holding him up as he hanging off the side of the communication tower. She looked him in his eyes she saw all the hurt and pain.

"You go we go" Quistis replied.

"Quisty I can't go on any more everyone just keeps leaving me. Soon you will leave me too. I can't take it anymore" Squall cried as he let go of her hand.

Quistis had her hand rapped around his wrist so he didn't fall when he let go.

"Your never going to be alone Squall. Because I'm going to be there for you. I love you I always have and I always will" Quistis cried.

"You can't love me no one can. Everyone just leaves me" Squall cried.

She pulled him up as much as she could but it wasn't enough to bring him up completely. She had to convince him to want to live. So she did the only thing she could do she kiss him as passionately as she could.

At first he couldn't believe she was kissing him. Suddenly he was kissing he back and the hole that was inside of him was gone.

He stopped the kiss the reached up and pulled him self up and now he was standing back on the tower. She smacked him across the face. He didn't say anything. He just wrapped his arms around her then whispered in her ear. " Thank you for saving my life".

" I love you I'm not going anywhere and I don't want to lose you" Quistis cried.

On the other side of Galbadia. A raven haired was sitting in a cafe. She was watching the sunset as she sipped on her coffee and started to laugh.

"So the pathetic seed finally did it.He took a little tumble of the tower and with him gone. I guess all was going as I have for seen it. Now I cant tear them all apart and no one can stop me. Especially now that the there savior will not be born" Rinoa laughed.

Squall and Quistis made there way back to garden hand in hand. After reaching the lobby they heard the speaker click on.

"Squall Leonheart please report to my office. I repeat Squall Leonheart please report to my office" Headmaster Cid said.

"Well I better go deal with that" Squall said.

"Yes Ill see you later" Quistis replied. As she. Kissed him on the check.

He walked off blushing blood red.

Quistis made her way down the hallway. Xu was standing by the infirmary.

"I saw that Quisty. You go girl and I told you so" Xu said.

Quistis blushed and replied " we will talk about this later.

Then she made her way to her dorm room.

Squall made his way up to the headmasters office. He knew he looked like shit. He had been a mess for months. But he didn't care he knew life was on the up swing.

"Squall my god your alright I had thought the worst but then I saw you walk in with Quistis. Tell me what happened?" Cid asked.

Squall spent the next hour filling him in on everything that has happened.

" I am very relieved that you are okay. I couldn't believe what I read in your note. So your going to take some time off. I don't want you anywhere near garden for 6 months. Now I know that it sounds like Im coming down hard on you. But you guys are like my kids. I love you but you need to get your mind right. Do you have any questions?" Cid said.

"Only a couple who will be in charge when I am gone" Squall asked.

"Well in your absents I was going to let Quistis be Commander."

"Permission to freely sir" Squll asked

"Yes" Cid replied.

"Up until 45 mins ago. I was a deadman. Quistis saved my life. She brought me back for the dead. She awoke something in me i didn't think I had in me anymore. So I ask that she be aloud to come with me when Im gone" Squall said

"Of course I'm sure Xu can handle it. You are dismissed" Cid said.

Squall then went back to his dorm. He changed out of his wet clothes and headed in the shower. He let the hot water just warm his cold body. Then he washed up and dried off. He put on an old white shirt and blue pants on. He then got in bed for the first time in a long time he fell good now he just needed to catch up on sleep.

Just as he was starting to fall a sleep. He herd someone open his door. So he opened his eyes and saw Quistis walking over to him. She was wearing black yoga pants and a pink chocobo tee shirt. She curled right up to him with her head on his shoulder and her arm around his waist.

"So what did Cid say" Quistis asked.

"He wants to send me on a 6 month vacation to get my mind right" Squall said.

"I just got you to myself and he going to send you away and I won't see you for 6 months that's not fare"Quistis started to sob.

"Hey hey dont cry. Your coming with me. I can't be alone anymore" Squall said.

"Where should we go" Quistis asked.

"Well I got to pickup some of my fathers stuff in Esthar. I think I should go see my mothers grave for the first time. After that I'm free to go where ever you want" Squall said.

"I have a few places in mind but we can talk about tomorrow" Quistis said as she squeezed him tier and soon they were fast a sleep.

 **hope you guy like it let me know what you think so leave a review or a pm if your new hear and want to know so of the other good stores. pm me and ill tell you a few of my favs**


End file.
